Naruto: The golden eyes and demon sword
by GoldenAustin
Summary: Godlike Naruto; Good Sasuki (fem); EMS sasuki; Possibly rinnegan sasuki; on time kakashi; good orochimaru; evil jiriaya; good sarutobi; if you want harem please tell me who you want in it. Dragon, Phoenix, Wolf, and fox summoning contracts. if you want any of these change please review an i will change it if i agree to your reason. thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **"Demon Talking"**

 **'Demon Thoughts'**

 **Welcome to my first story This my Version of Naruto. I don't own Naruto or any other anime i may use in this Fanfiction so please don't go discriminating me that i said i own Naruto or any other anime shows. If you want to help me get better at this then please leave a review at the bottom and tell me what i messed up with and i'll try to fix it to what i think is good.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

' _Run..'_

' _Run..'_

' _Run..'_

That was all naruto could think of… today was October 10 the kyuubi festival or better known as naruto's birthday. He had just turned 6 and was being chased by a crowd of civilians with pitchforks and torches. When naruto didn't know, there were several jonin and anbu among them, that was atleast until he felt a sharp object hit his right leg, his left shoulder, and his back. When he had checked what they were he found out they were kunai that the ninja use one though went threw his mind at this time 'im going to die' was all naruto could think. He looked up when he heard the words "The demons down lets end him now". but just as naruto saw a hand of lightning he closed his eyes excepting his fate…waiting… waiting…and waiting…and- 'wait shouldn't I have felt the pain' thought naruto.

When he opens his eyes he sees a cage with the kanji for seal on it. Then he saw a 50 story tall fox with piercing red eyes that looked at him in interest. **"well my jailer has come to visit me!"** "who are you?" **"I am the mighty KYUUNI NO KITSUNE HAHAHAHA"** "um who is that? And why am I here? Speaking of here where are we exactly?" then another voice said "we are in your mindscape little pup" **"WHO IS THERE SHOW YOUR SELF"** " wow so rude kurama. that is your name that my jailor gave you and the other fragments of me right?" **"NO IT CANT BE"** "Ummm whats going on? Who are you guys talking about?" "I am the ultimate bijuu my name is shinju or better known as juubi the ten tailed wolf!


	3. Authors Note

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

 **Hello I hope you like these so far. I will be publishing these every Tuesday around 5 o'clock pacific standered time that way I have chapters over 300 words that take me not even 5 minutes to write. The first two chapters were originally just going to be for getting use to the way I did things and how the system works so I will be posting every Tuesday if im last then expect it to be posted by Wednesdays night so expect those to be coming in around then don't forget if you want a harem you got to tell me the characters you want in it then ill add it but only if I could make it work.**

 **Thanks and good bye**


	4. New Home and Summons

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **"Demon Talking"**

 **'Demon Thoughts'**

" _This Child"_

' _So he has appeared'_

Jutsu names

Sorry for the short little paragraphs. I'll try on making sasuke a girl and I plan on letting the readers choose who they want in a harem, yes there is a harem so far I agreed with Naruto x kyuubi x juubi x fem sasuke so please leave a review at the bottom for who you want on the list…ps if you want any jinchuuriki a female so please pick anyone for the list so far look at the bottom and you can choose or add to it just review to tell me who you want. Now on to the story!

"You don't look like a wolf to me, in fact you look more human than anything…" _"that's because im in my human form and before you say anything yes I have multiple forms I can even turn into a huge tree-"_

"BORING"…

" **HAHAHAHA THE GREAT JUBI JUST GOT TALKED DOWN BY A KID"** _"YES A KID WHO ALSO HAS MORE POWER THAN ME IF HE EVER LEARNED TO USE IT"_ "How do I have more power than you?" asked our bright ball of sunshine. **"Hes talking about your eyes kit"** "what wrong with my-" suddenly a mirror appears before naruto. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYES?" This when he noticed he had golden eyes with an up side down triangle with a right side up triangle inside of it.(sorry if that sounded confusing) **"those are called the triugan they are a combination of the rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Tenseigan. The triugan is the fifth and most powerful eye in all on existence."** _"it is also said that only an heir of all 4 eye dojutsus can wield them."_

"That is amazing!" exclaimed naruto. "How do I use them?" **"we will teach you but-"** _we need to get you away from all these angry villagers so we will trained you through a telepathic link so to speak with us just think about it"_ "ok good by shinju good bye kurama" and as he said those words he vanished from his mind scape and appeared where he was when the villagers were going to attck his just now he could see the kunai flying at him in slow motion (Sharingan is active). It was at this moment naruto heard shinju say _"stick out your hand and say-" (switch to rinnegan)_ SHINRA TENSEI after those simple words the villagers went flying to there deaths and the lucky ones (ninja) only got knocked out. This was what hiruzen sarutobi came to little did they know a little 'boy' by the name of sasuke had watched this and even saw the sharing an appear in narutos eyes for just a second.

Time skip Beginning of academy (3 weeks later)

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining in his eyes only to notice that today was his first day of the academy and he was going to be on the road to becoming the best hokage there ever was.

For the last 3 weeks he was taught by both shinju who had eternal knowledge since his chakra is in everyone he gets there memories and jutsus every second, and kyuubi who had been in 3 different (yet strong) uzumaki women and the rikudo sennin . These two had taught naruto all aspects of being a ninja, they even had him where weights on every limb. Since naruto had the kyuubi, jubi, and his uzumaki regeneration skills he was able to upgrade the weights he wore every week by 100 pounds each. That would mean he was wearing 300 pounds on his chest, arms, and legs, so he could build up speed.

Who would put a kid through that much training one may ask…that was atleast if they didn't know he was doing it so he could be strong enough to learn of his father on the day of the academy. It was at this moment that naruto was pulled into his mindscape to find a human female jubi and kyuubi (naruto let her out of her cage when jubi appeared) both there waiting for him. _"do you know what today is naruto-kun?"_ asked shinju "yes today I find out know my parents are " _"correct now once I tell you who your parents are you cant get mad at me or the village it was to protect you from other countries understood? Good. Your father was minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki. Now I want you to tell hiruzen that you would like to have your inheritance passed on to you from your father and mother. Now go tell hiruzen you want the uzumaki estate and namikaze estate left to you by your parents before school starts, you only have 80 minutes to do so, so hurry up."_ at this moment naruto entered the real world only to leave with a pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt on to talk to the hokage. Once he got to the hokages building he jumped up only the window using chakra to jump higher and entered the hokages office to talk to him. Once the hokage saw him he said," ahh naruto how may I help you?" "I want my inheritance right know." it was at this moment that the hokage sent his anbu squad out to talk to naruto in private it was at this moment that naruto activated his triugan and spotted a chakra signature as well as a seal on his tounge and says to sarutobi "why is there an anbu who stayed and has a seal on his tounge? It was at this moment that hiruzen got angry and directed his ki at this anbu who collapsed onto his knees sweating hard."Why has danzo sent you here an I thought I told danzo to not send anbu to my-" it was at this moment he looked at the headband and noticed it had the kanji for oil on it."Why has jiraiya sent you 'spy'". But before the anbu could answer his head was roling on the floor with a bloody sword where his head had once layed on his shoulders. When hiruzen looked at naruto he say he had a sword with a blood red blade and white with royal blue stripes running down the hilt. "I cant stand idiots who don't know how to keep secrets. Why even be trusted if you cant keep them?" this was the question that ran threw hiruzens head. "know anyways back to me having the uzumaki and namikaze estate along with whatever my parents left me in there wills."

Time skip after the academy

When naruto was walking home to his apartment to pack his supplies he suddenly sees sasuke but picks up off about 'him'. whenever he had his triugan active he had seen what looked like a genjutsu was placed on 'him'. He decided to sneak up on sasuke and did a quick dispell on sasuke and in the place on a brooding uchiha was a smoking hot women with C-cup breast and a firm ass. ' resist Naruto resist atleast wait till you're a genin right?' it was then that sasuki had noticed her genjutsu had been dispelled and looked around for who did it and noticed it was her class mate, Naruto Uzumazi Namikazi her secret crush. When she noticed she had been found out had begged naruto to not tell her secret until she was ready. Naruto agreed but then noticed she was as red as a tomato and asked her if she was ok and touch her forehead only for her to pass out so naruto ened up putting an A ranked genjutsu on sasuki so that the clan head didn't know that he knew sasukis secret.

At Narutos new house and in the clan library

While naruto was seaching through his clan library he came across the dragon and phoenix contracts and sent a shadow clone to tell hiruzen to come to his estate to watch him sign and summon both bosses. With narutos rinnegan it allows him to take on multiple summoning contracts but only if both bosses agree and the user of the contracts passes both there tests. Once naruto summoned both bosses they heard the voices say **"WHO DARE SUMMON THE DRAGON AND PHOENIX CLANS TO THIS MORTAL REALM"…** "it was I naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha hyuga otsutsuki senju.

WELL this chapter was amazing if I do say so myself. I made it longer for everyone yet posted early so please review and again tell me who you want in the harem.

Mei T.- 1

Konan - 1

Tsunade- 1

Yugito - 1

Fem Gaara -0

Sakura - 0

Hinata - 0

Jubi, kyuubi, and sasuki are in but please leave a review to tell me who you want in this harem please and thank you…Ja Ne


	5. Teams and C Rank mission

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **"Demon Talking"**

 **'Demon Thoughts'**

" _This Child"_

' _So he has appeared'_

-Jutsu names-

Sorry for the short little paragraphs. I'll try on making sasuke a girl and I plan on letting the readers choose who they want in a harem, yes there is a harem so far I agreed with Naruto x kyuubi x juubi x fem sasuke so please leave a review at the bottom for who you want on the list. I will do a time skip as this chapter but I don't like flash backs so there wont be any unless needed …ps if you want any jinchuuriki a female so please pick anyone for the list so far look at the bottom and you can choose or add to it just review to tell me who you want. Just not killer B please hes to hard to turn into a girl. Now on to the story!

I don't own naruto…yet

It has been 6 years since naruto had joined the academy and that exact same amount of time but during that

time he has learned to control his rinnegan, Byakugan, and Sharingan. Today were his team placements and

was really hoping to be on sasukis team. Over the last 6 years especially since sasukis

family was destroyed by her older brother to stop a coup. That's right she knew almost everyone did but

didn't treat sasuki any different. Everyone was looking forward to today."LET ME SIT NEXT TO

SASUKE-SAMA" "NO ITS MY TURN" yelled our blonde and pink haired howler

monkeys. "NARUTO-BAKA GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" screeched our pink haired monkey. "No I was

here first so to bad" "WHY YOU-" at this moment umino iruka walked in. "GET INTO

YOUR SEATS". at this everyone didn't want to disappoint the instructor and ended up

rushing to there seats. "Now as you all may know know today are the genin exams first will be a writen test

then a sparing match against mizuki who will test your speed, strength, stamina, and style,

then we will have a genjutsu test to determine if you can despell it then finally the 3 academy jutsus. Now

come up and get your test to start the genin exams."

Time skip Team placements

"Now that we have every ones score we will now start the team placements." Naruto zoned out until he heard his name. "Naruto Uzumi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga will be team seven under jonin sensai Kakashi hatake." after this naruto desided to enter his mindset to speak with his to girlfriends. "Hello Himes you here" at this naruto was tackled by both jubi and kyuubi. _"Naruto-kun we got you gifts for passing the academy."_ "REALLY WHAT IS IT?" **"It is our clan summoning scrolls and since we are giving them to you there is no need to summon them right know since we are there bosses."** _"O and naruto you might want to wake up your sensai will be there in about 3 minutes." "_ Thanks just let me sign these real quick… and done. Ok by himes talk to you later"

Outside of his mindscape he sees his jonin sensai kakashi walk into the room. "My first impression of you…I hate you. Now meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." and with that kakashi disappeared in a clud of smoke. Wgen he got to the top he saw a yellow flash appear next to him. "So you learned sensais jutsu now did you." It was more of a statement than a question. "So how did you do it?" "With my dojutsu" just after naruto said those words his classmates appeared on the roof. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" "NO way you pervert" when naruto said this kakashi was confused then realized his students were finally here. "YOU PERVERT" yelled sasuke and hinata. " no I was talking about his eyes but I guess that can wait, know I would like to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, dreams, all that kind of stuff. Here I'll go first.

My name is kakashi Hatake I have little likes and lots of dislikes, my dream isn't important, I usually train and read books, and my goals hmm haven't really thought about it, now hyuga you next, then uchiha, then blonde."

"Hi my name is hinata hyuga, I like naruto-kun, I dislike the bird cage seal, I usually like watching my little sister, my goal is to unite all hyugas, main and branch families, as for my dream, to become a powerful kunochi and naruto-kuns wife" Once hinata said that she startd blushing like crazy." (Not adding stuttering it will get annoying in the future)

Sasuke takes off genjutsu and reveals sasuki to everyone. "My name is sasuki uchiha, I like naruto-kun, tomatoes, and the color red, my dislikes are traitors, rapists, and people who would attack a village to get stronger, I usually end up training, my goal is to rebuild the uchiha clan and bring my brother back to the village to become a family again. My dream is to have naruto…" Starts blushing a new shade of red.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Otsuksuki Hyuga my likes are my himes, two beautiful women in my belly, (sasuki and hinata already know seeing as they both can see chakra and put two and two together.) my dislikes are perverts, anyone who hurts my friends, and rapist, I usually train with sasuki and hinata to work on all our dojutsus."

"Good know that we have our introductions its time to explain the real test for genin, meet me at the training ground 7 and please be there by 3 a clock…thats 3 hours from know so ill see you then….o aand don't eat lunch, you might get sick, Ja Ne." And as he said this is disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

"So you want to go to lunch?" "But naruto-kun kakashi sensai said we cant" "sasuki he never said be could eat lunch he just said it would be best so im not disobeying Ja Ne. "Ok then ichiraku ramen then"

Time Skip Battle against kakashi

"Ah I see you actually came im impressed but anyways, the test is you must get these bells by 6:00 that's 3 hours if you don't get it you fail, ps only 2 of you guys will plas…and it starts…Now"

As kakashi said this no one moved then narutos eyes turn gold with an upside down triangle and a right side up triangle inside that one. The next thing kakashi feels like the gravity changed near the bells then notices the bells are in narutos hands. (Naruto said the jutsu in his mind) "Ok Then naruto who are you going to give the extra bells to then?" At this naruto gave both bells to the girls and says "I would rather go to the academy instead of having them leave to the academy." "well naruto you…pass along this everyone else here meet me tomorrow for our first missions. Ja Ne

Time skip C-Rank mission

"JIJI WE WANT A REAL MISSION" guess who said that "NARUTO BE NICE TO HOKAGE-SAMA!" said iruka. "Kakashi is your team ready to have a C-Rank mission?" "Yes." "Ok then sent the bridge builder in here." "Hello I'm the awesome tazuna, I expect awesome help to build by awesome bridge and protect me with your life!" "ok team lets meet up at the east gate in 1 hour to go to wave country."

Thanks for reading my chapter and the harem- going to be (hopefully)

Konah- 2 votes

Hinata- 1 vote

Mei T.-1

Yugito- 1

Tsunade- 3

Gaara is in the harem will appear during when kankuro almost hurts konahamaru

Kaguya is in the harem she will appear in chunin exams

Must reach 5 comments from different people for the same person to have them be accepted unless I agree

Thanks you reading my chapter see you next time…Ja Ne


	6. Authors Note harem help

Hey i would need help with writing the harem scenes so if anyone wants to help please leave your email or fanfiction name so we can take the details and of course i wouldnt take credit for those scenes but i plan on posting the ones that my helper(s) give me and they would get credit for those...also i will stop adding 'kun' or 'sama' or any stuff like that takes to long to remeber who says what so i wont do that anymore...btw thanks for everyones support with how thing went and how no one really got mad at me just gave me ideas

Thanks and Ja Ne


	7. Pick what you want to read

Hey guys, i know i havent been very active in my channel and some of you are bummed out that i havent uploaded for around 5 months. im sorry just didnt see any motivation in what to write so im letting the audience decide what my next story is about, just know i wont do a lemon/harem fanfiction. im no good at those so dont push it. In the future i may write a harem story just not at this time or date...

Anyways i have 2 categories for you to pick from...

_Option 1_

Crossover fanfics-

Naruto

Rosario vampire

SAO

The Flash

Fairy Tail

Dragon Ball Z

Pokemon

Percy Jackson

My own personal choice

_Option 2_

Regular Fanfics-

Naruto

SAO

The Flash

Fairy Tail

Dragon Ball Z

Pokemon

Percy Jackson

If you guys add more options then i will deside and if not then comment on which story you want more to do next, as a gift from you to me. also please dont forget to put if you want it to be a crossover or not.

if it is a crossover then put what story you want it to be crossed with.

Thank you for reading this little update on my channel- GoldenAustin


End file.
